lgsmcfandomcom-20200213-history
Mania man111
Mania_man111 was one of the first players to join LGSMC, and was the first player to be banned from LGSMC after being caught x-raying (see also: Banned players). The State of Mania_man111 Mania_man111 established himself as a single-person state south of Montrose. Due to the lack of maps at the time, the local borders of this state can be assumed to extend surrounding the building itself. However, mania_man111 did have a tenuous claim to Spruceville, as he "found it first", before he relinquished it to Montrose, seeing how far removed it was from his house. Mania_man111's state entered into a road agreement with Montrose, connecting Castle Montrose and mania_man111's castle. Mania_man111 volunteered to build the road - which, when completed, was a flat wooden walkway laid atop the dark forest trees' leaves between Castle Montrose and his state. FlyingGMM, Header of Montrose, deemed this to be an eyesore, and burned it down before replacing the walkway with a cobblestone road on the ground. Much of this road still stands today at its original route. The state was dissolved on September 9th, 2018, with mania_man111's ban for x-raying. Mania_man111's Castle Mania_man111's most notable contribution to server history was building his house, which due to its opportune position between the territorial holdings of Montrose and HUM, has been appropriated and re-appropriated numerous times as the server progressed. Dark Forest Investment Co. Immediately after mania_man111's ban, Perihelion_Jack, who at that time lived east of Montrose, claimed it for his state and moved in, claiming a chunk of territory jutting into Montrose's and HUM's lands (shown in red below): He styled this as "Dark Forest Investment Co.", due to the dark oak forests surrounding the land. In this capacity, the building served as a storefront for the DFIC. The original building had many snakelike, labyrinthine tunnels, and DFIC's first order of business was several of the interior walls being broken down and the building as a whole being remodeled into a more commercial-friendly version, touting a few offices and a front desk. As the headquarters of the DFIC, it also was a cultural headquarters of the South Sea Coalition, as the DFIC was the leading state of the Coalition. Prosperity League Once the South Sea Coalition had fallen by virtue of its members leaving the server, the newly-unclaimed area was partitioned by Montrose and HUM, and the former headquarters was given to the Prosperity League as a headquarters. It was not owned by any single country, and was marked as its own territory on maps at the time. During this period, dinoking93 of Dinoking93 Excavation Incorporated attempted to buy the building to be used as a headquarters, but this venture was ultimately unsuccessful as the remaining Prosperity League countries were not interested in selling. Montrose At some point after the formation of the Sylvian Union, the Prosperity League's relevance waned considerably. This was because the Sylvian Union encompassed almost every Prosperity League state (with the exception of Bagelonia). As such, it was eventually clear that the Prosperity League was not going to use the headquarters, and with the consent of the other remaining PL members, Montrose annexed the castle. The building was cleared out once again with the intention of remodeling it for governmental use, but remained empty as no use had been found for the building. During the Great Western War, the building was blown out by raiders sent by the Kingdom of Vailan led by Flashy10. The walls were burned, but largely the bones of the structure remained intact. During repairs, Montrose cleaned up the ruins of the building, replacing it with a green. The original tower of the castle and the underground structures still remain as they were when mania_man111 built them in the server's infancy.